Heat Wave
by alittlenutjob
Summary: Hot weather makes people do strange things.


Danny woke up alone and followed the muffled sounds to the kitchen to find her leaning into the refrigerator. The soft backlit glow reminded him of another time he'd found Mindy pondering drinks. His heart sped up.

This time though she'd come from their bed. This time his heart pounded not from fear that he was about to make a mistake so grievous he was about to lose her forever, but from the realization that this was his life now, this was real. This time she was standing in his kitchen, their kitchen, wearing nothing but panties.

He slipped his warm hands around her bare waist, letting his thumbs brush casually across the undersides of her breasts, skin cooler than expected. She'd clearly been here a while.

"Why do you do that? Why do you go to the fridge without knowing what you want?" Trying his luck, he let his hands travel up. She shivered as he flicked the tip of each breast playfully.

"I don't know what I want until I see it, Danny. I think the better question is why do you always know what you want before you actually investigate it?"

"A man knows what he wants," he growled into her ear.

She giggled, but she pulled away. "Danny, it's too hot for that!"

"Is that why you've been holding my refrigerator door open? Because I won't turn the air conditioning down to 60? That's how blackouts happen, everyone turns the air conditioner down and the power grid goes out. It's irresponsible, and unnecessary. My windows open fine."

"It's August, Danny. And it's boiling hot. I don't know how someone as sweaty as you can even stand it. You're sleeping naked, that's how hot it is. You never sleep naked." She waved at his body with an irritated gesture.

"Hey, sweat is good for you. It's your body's natural cooling system."

"No, modern technology is good for me. Air conditioning was invented for people like me who can't sleep with the windows open."

"I don't think that it was, and you've got to let go of this idea that someone is trying to murder you."

"I'm very murderable, Danny."

"Not a word..."

"It is a word. It is a word."

"Well I'm here, no one is going to touch you. Except me."

"Are you listening to me? People die of heat exhaustion. It's a thing."

"Not healthy adults who stay hydrated."

"Which is why I have the refrigerator door open. I need something to drink."

"I saw you put the can of whipped cream down when I came in. You're squirting it directly from the can into your mouth again, aren't you."

She lifted her head haughtily. "I bought it, I'll do what I want."

"Well get your drink and let's go back to bed."

She turned defiantly, can of whipped cream in hand and popped the can off. Tilting her head up, her chin dropped a bit as she brought the can to her lips. The soft whoosh of aerosolized dairy product expelling was simultaneously a little disgusting and a little intriguing. Her mouth filled with cream in an instant, so full in fact that when she closed her mouth a bit of cream that wouldn't fit adorned her lips. His head darted forward to capture a bit of excess from her lips. As his lips covered hers he realized his mistake. She blew a bit of the sweet topping into his mouth, causing him to jump and cough. "Mindy! You can't snowball me in my own kitchen."

She swallowed and grinned. "Strictly speaking I didn't snowball, I'd have to have..."

"I know what snowballing is, that's the reference."

"Hey, how do you know what it is? Do you have a secret sexy-slash-horrifying history I still need to know about?"

He was glad that in this half light she couldn't see the burning tips of his ears. "No."

"Oh my god, you totally do!"

"Nothing like that. Pretty vanilla stuff, don't worry about it."

"Vanilla, eh? I thought you were a chocolate man."

"Is that a skin tone thing?"

"No, and I find that racial. It was a reference to a little something Amy slipped into conversation that night I got locked out of my place."

Danny grimaced. "Oh that."

"Yeah, 'oh that.' Why haven't you ever tried to eat chocolate off of my butt?"

"You're sweet enough already?"

"Aww," she cooed. "Nice try, Castellano."

He slipped his hands up her body, feeling goosebumps raised along her skin. "You're cold."

"I'm not cold."

He plucked the can of whipped cream from her hand. "Why do you have goosebumps?"

"Because my hot boyfriend has me cornered in the kitchen with a can of whipped cream in his hand."

"Yeah?" Cream shot as his finger depressed the button, long streaks flying not only over her bare skin, but over her shoulder onto the tile.

"Danny! You're making a mess!"

He set the can down on the counter, and grabbed her ass with his other hand, lowering his lips to suck a bit of cream from her neck. "Since when do you care about a mess?"

"I just don't want to be blamed for it later..." her explanation trailed off as his tongue lapped roughly at her skin. She sighed softly as he drew away. A little pout formed on her lips but briefly, wiped away when she saw his hand reach into the fridge for a bottle of chocolate syrup. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Hey, you brought it up." With that he pressed himself harder against her, pushing her against the kitchen island.

"I guess that wasn't the only thing I brought up." He felt her fingers wrap around his growing erection, giving him a little squeeze.

Danny grunted with frustration. "Are we gonna stand here making puns or are you gonna let me lick your ass?"

"Uhhh..." His bold Mindy actually blushed. Blushed.

"Sorry. I heard it as soon as I said it." Then he started giggling. Her face was priceless and he just couldn't help it. As his chest heaved with it, he felt her began to shake with laughter too. "Sorry."

"Is that what you and Amy got up to?" she gasped, tears streaming down her face as she tried valiantly to swallow the giggles, instead inducing hiccups, which set them both off again.

"What? No!" He backed away to look at her, some of the whipped cream from her shoulder now smeared into his chest hair. "We didn't get up to much. She was kinda...boring. So I looked for things to spice it up."

She looked at him so seriously before reaching out to trace her fingers down his arm, across the swell of his biceps, ruffling the dark hair of his forearm before resting over the bottle of chocolate. "Daniel Castellano, you saucy thing."

Which she promptly followed by squeezing hard, shooting chocolate sauce all over his stomach. "Mindy!"

"Hey, that's the first time I've shot something all over you." She dropped the bottle on the island and leaned close, her breath tickling his neck. "And after the mess you made when you came all over my ass last night, I'd say you owed me."

Mindy dropped to her knees and Danny's stomach clenched in excitement. He loved the way she looked every minute of the day, but when she hit the ground like that something primal in him screamed for her. Only a fool would look at her sweet heart-shaped face and perfect pouty little mouth and think this was anything to do with his pleasure. Her eyes were burning hot and focused, like a predator. She'd purposefully put the image of last night in his head and grinned as she pushed him back into the refrigerator. He jumped a little as his bare ass came in contact with a water bottle, too cold against his heated skin, and his elbow hit a shelf sending her weird little hoard of ketchup packets cascading onto the floor.

"Ketchup too? You are filthy," she purred. He started to protest, but the cry died in his throat as her hot tongue touched his inner thigh, catching a little chocolate as it trickled down his his body. "I think I'll stick to chocolate."

Danny stopped feeling the weird angles of the cartons poking into his back, the too-cool surfaces, as the world swirled down to the woman at his feet and her rough tongue as she licked and sucked every drop of sauce from his balls. In fact the syrup was gone long before she stopped, but she made no moved to put his cock in her mouth.

"Get the whipped cream, Dan." Her voice was firm, authoritative. He fucking obeyed.

"Where do you want it?"

"I don't want it yet, but have it ready."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to suck every drop of this off of you. Do you want me to do that?"

"I do." His voice cracked.

"Good. I'm going to take my time and you're going to wait on me. Do you agree to this?"

"Yes."

"And you can't come in my mouth."

"Min?" He still didn't understand what she had planned but it didn't matter. He knew from experience that he would take orders all fucking night from the woman knelt at his feet. Some things are worth waiting for.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna let you come."

"Where?" His voice came out as a whisper.

"That depends on how well you do your part."

"What do you want me to do?"

"If you think you're gonna come before I say so I want you to shoot that cream on me instead."

"Where?"

"Wherever you want. Tits, stomach, thighs, you pick what you want."

Danny swallowed hard. "Okay."

"Hey." Her voice was softer now, the predatory look in her eyes gone to be replaced by something softer too. Something just for him. "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah." He nodded and her face lit up, the heat back as she held his gaze and slid her lips right over his cock. She didn't take him all in, right away, instead swirling her tongue around the head, gathering chocolate sauce and swallowing loudly. She traced the underside with the tip of her tongue all the way to the base, then back, like she was drawing long lines. She was so tantalizingly close that he wanted to grab her head and pull her onto him.

Instead he watched her work, moving between lapping and sucking, then moving up to his abs to get the rest of the sauce, hesitating still to fully take him into her mouth. There was this little thing she did with wet open-mouthed kisses against his stomach while her silky hair brushed against him that almost did him in and he shot the whipped cream, missing her altogether. She pulled away and gave his empty hand a little squeeze of encouragement. "Danny, I know you can last longer than this. I haven't even gotten started."

He nodded and closed his eyes, willing his heart to slow and his body to calm down. "Give me a second."

"You don't want to waste too much of that cream on the floor. I'll let you have that one as a freebie."

"What do you mean?" His eyes flew open.

"You're going to have to lick every bit of it up."

"Off the floor?"

"No, that was your freebie. I want the rest of it on me." She said it so calmly, he felt like he was having some sort of weird dream. He lifted the can to spray at her, but her free hand covered his. "Wait your turn."

"I want to."

"I know you do." She gave his fingers another squeeze and let go. "But you agreed to my rules. Do you still agree?"

Danny nodded again. This little distraction was just enough to help him get control over himself. "I'm ready."

"Good." This time she pulled him to her, settling with him deep to the back of her throat almost immediately. He groaned and felt his legs start to shake.

He focused on the cool can in his hand, the uneven weight as the cream inside sloshed around, the slippery condensation. All the while, she was drawing away slowly, sucking hard. When she pushed back onto him she did that thing where she swallowed and he could feel her muscles work him. It was just too much, too much. He gripped the can hard and shot again, hitting her left breast.

"Good boy." Mindy wiped her mouth as she stood up. "Your turn."

Every muscle in his body was aching from holding back. He dropped the can with a sigh of relief and dove for her skin, immediately grabbing her hard at the ribs to pull her to his mouth. He sucked the whipped cream off of her and just kept sucking as though he could draw every moan in her body out by pulling that sweet breast into his mouth. She shuddered against him and he could feel her hand moving between them, moving not on him but between her own legs. His hands slipped down to her panties as he turned his attention to her other breast. She pushed him away, her hand slick with her own arousal where it touched his hip, the other cooler against his shoulder. "Oh no you don't. You didn't earn that one. It's my turn again."

"You got the all chocolate. My turn," he growled.

"Hey, I'm the boss." Her eyes flashed and his heart stopped. He couldn't remember when that phrase stopped being an irritation and starting being a promise.

"You're the boss," he replied. He turned to pick up the whipped cream can again and just like that, she was on her knees again. No more chocolate to play with, she just dove in. This time when he felt her start to swallow and pull him in further he let himself relax a little, focusing on the almost painful way she cupped his balls, pulling down a little as she pushed for the back of her throat. Then she brought her other hand up, hot and wet against his shaft and he remembered how it got so slick. His cock pulsed dangerously again and he shot her again with the whipped cream, this time not stopping as it covered not only her tits but dripped down her stomach onto her panties.

The can bounced as he dropped it this time, rolling away quickly. He didn't wait to see where it went, just lifted her up onto the island in one swift movement, knocking the salt and pepper shakers on the floor.

"Fuck Danny! That's granite. It's so cold." He felt her shiver hard where he was gripping her thighs.

"Hey, babe. This started 'cause you were too hot."

"No, this started because you got out the chocolate."

"You asked."

"No I just wanted to know why you never wanted to eat chocolate off me."

"You think I need an excuse to eat you?"

"Danny!"

He nuzzled her neck, just tasting the salt of her sweat. "You think there's anything in the world I like as much as I like to eat your pussy? You think anything tastes better than you?"

"Dan," she sighed, no longer tensed against the cold stone, but getting looser under his hands. He pulled her panties off, sucking at her skin as his head dipped lower to finally take her left nipple in his mouth.

As he bit down gently he pushed her thighs apart a little for access, starting with light little strokes dipping into her just a touch and back up to tease her clit. She gasped at the little nip and wiggled against his hand, pushing him further in. He slipped the second finger in silky smooth, she was so wet. With one last little suck he pulled his face away from her breasts and stared right in her eyes as he moved his hand up and stuck both fingers in his mouth and pulling them out slowly. "Fucking perfect."

"Holy shit," she whispered.

"I followed the rules. It's my turn now, and you're gonna come on my tongue. Do you agree to this?"

She just nodded with huge eyes, lips parted a little, swollen and glistening from sucking his cock. He was so hard it fucking hurt.

He pushed her knees apart and buried his face between her thighs. He wasn't here to play games, he wanted her on the brink in 90 seconds or less. He slipped his fingers back in and let the other hand move up to grab her breast hard. Using the flat of his tongue he massaged her clit in broad circles, waiting for her to grind against him like she always did, directing him and as soon as she set her rhythm he pinched her nipple hard. She made this little choking sound and all he had to do was suck her clit one last time before she was shuddering against his mouth with a cry.

He pulled himself into a standing position, the taste of her all over mouth as he looked down at her. She was collapsed against the granite top of the island with her chest heaving, sticky sweet from the whipped cream he hadn't bothered to lick up. Her eyes were half closed, throat flashing with shallow breaths. God it fucking felt good to make her look like that. She stretched lazily like a cat as she sat back up. "Help me down."

"Mindy, it's like 3 feet."

"And I can't feel my legs."

"Oh." A smug smile crept across his face.

As he hoisted her to the ground, he held her gently, making sure she had her footing before he tried to let go. She rested her forehead on his shoulder. "Hey, it's my turn now."

"Why don't we go back to bed."

"I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything. It's my pleasure." He kissed her brow as she looked up at him with heavily lidded eyes.

"I told you I'd take care of you and you said you trusted me. I'm not going back on promise. That's the only way this works."

"The only way what works?"

"Us."

"The sex?"

"No, all of it. I trust you. you trust me, and we live happily ever after."

He tilted her chin up and kissed her lightly. "Min, I'm basically already living my dream."

He felt her slip her hand into his free hand, lacing her fingers between his. "I haven't even gotten started."

Danny lips twitched into another smile, this one happy and hopeful. This was his life now.

Her head dropped to his shoulder again, this time leaving more of those open-mouthed kisses on his chest, working down to tease his nipples with her lips and her tongue as she whispered against his skin.. "Where do you want to come?"

Danny let go of her hand and pulled her to him, hitching her legs over his hips so he could carry her."In bed. In you."

She continued to nibble at his neck as he carried her, groaning mournfully when he shifted her and dropped her onto the bed. "Come here."

He didn't wait to be told twice. He hadn't tasted enough of her lips tonight, and started there with a soft kiss, just enough to feel the heat of her on his own lips. She responded hungrily, deft tongue exploring, tangling with his own as she moaned against his mouth.

His hands wandered down her body again, finding her still sticky from the games in the kitchen. He tried to remember if they'd even shut the refrigerator door, but she flipped underneath him, rolling her ass along the length of him. She angled her ass up so it would be so easy to enter from behind, and every thought in his brain other that how good it would feel to be inside her just evaporated. He waited for her, his control slipping where he could feel the heat radiating from her, so close. "Please."

"Please, what?" She wiggled a little, now in that perfect position, all she'd have to do is push back and he'd be there.

He leaned over her shoulder and put his lips to her ear. "Please let me come inside you."

"You had fucking better." She pushed back slow, letting him feel her heat creep up his shaft, till she met the plane of his stomach, and even then she pushed harder like she wanted him as deep as he'd go.

He couldn't go slow any longer, reaching around to rub her clit again, fast little circles as he drew back and slammed into her, hard. She panted beneath him as he picked up speed, both with his thrusts and with his fingers. He tried to concentrate on her, but he was dangerously close again. "I'm gonna come."

"Come in me. I want you to."

The very words unleashed that primal thing in him he'd been holding back since she dropped to her knees the first time, and he had only a few short thrusts left before he he exploded in her, pumping her full.

"Fuck," she whispered, drawing out the word as her body responded to his pulsing with a second orgasm of her own.

Danny slumped against her back, taking just a second before withdrawing. They'd made a mess tonight, but he was absolutely spent. They'd have to deal with it in the morning. Shit, except the fridge. He hopped up and grabbed a towel from the bathroom, tossing it to her before taking off toward the kitchen. "Hold on, I think we left the fridge open."

She made a face at him, then a thoughtful look passed over her. "Danny?"

"Yeah?" He called over his shoulder.

"Will you grab me a bottle of water? It's too fucking hot."

* * *

**Authors Notes: This feels like it turned out filthier than usual, but since I didn't follow through with smut on the last piece I threw all of it at this one. I get a bunch of smut prompts so this addresses several in one shot. Sorry about the generic title.**


End file.
